I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus
by madier1095
Summary: Five year old Jackson Gilligan sees something he'll never forget...


**_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
>Underneath the mistletoe last night<br>She didn't see me creep  
>Down the stairs to have a peep<br>She thought that I was tucked up  
>In my bedroom, fast asleep <em>**

It was finally Christmas morning. The homes that contained children had already been covered in shreds of wrappings and ribbons, and new toys were thrown all about. Abigail Gilligan, and her husband Hoagie, comfortably sat in the same ciaos as every other parent on their street. The watched in delight as each one of their four kids unwrapped a present and smiled at how wonderful the gift was. By nine 'O clock, all the presents under the tree had been revealed, and put away to their new places.

Once the trash from the morning had been thrown away, Abby and Hoagie went to go prepare breakfast leaving the children to play with their new toys. Their youngest son, Jackson, sat quietly on the floor. In his hand he had a shiny red airplane toy, but he wasn't playing with it. He was staring at it very intently. When his older sister Natalie saw that he wasn't playing with his toy, she became concerned. "Jackson" she said to the five year old, "what's the matter?" The little boy looked up at his ten year old sister. His eyes had a confused look in them.

"Something happened last night…" He told her.

"What happened?" Natalie asked as she kneeled down to his level.

"Well last night..."

* * *

><p><em>Little Jackson Gilligan was excited with excitement as his mother tucked him in bed. "But Mama, do I have to go to bed?" <em>

_"Yes sir. If you don't get to bed, Santa won't come to see you." His mom told him sweetly. Jackson let out a sigh. _

_"Okay…" he said, regretfully. _

_"Don't worry baby… Santa will be here before you know it. Now close your eyes, and go to sleep." She told him, as she kissed his forehead. _

_"Good night Mama." He said, and then added, "Night Daddy!" Hoagie walked in and smiled._

_"G'night Buddy. Sleep tight." Jackson nodded. _

_"Mama loves you, baby." Abby said one last time. _

_"Love you too." The little boy said, before releasing a yawn. After that, the two parents walked out of the young boy's room to tell their other children goodnight._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Mom and Dad tucked you into bed… What's wrong with that?" Natalie asked her little brother. By this time Natalie's twin, Hoagie the Third, and their seven year old sister Grace, where sitting there listening as well.<p>

"No, it's what happened after that…"

* * *

><p><em>It had been about thirty minutes since Abby and Hoagie had been in their youngest son's room. Even though it had been thirty minutes, to the excited five year old, it had felt like several hours. He was now sitting up in his bed, staring at the door. Jackson could see the little bit of light shinning from underneath the door, and he was starting to get jittery. He had to check, just this once, to see if Santa had come. <em>

_So he summoned up as much courage as his little body could hold, and he flung the covers off himself. He dangled his legs off the edge of the bed for a second, before his bare feet touched the carpet. Making sure he was very quiet, he walked towards the door and opened it incredibly slowly. After it was opened just enough, Jackson poked his head out and looked up and down the hallway. Upon noticing that it was clear of parents, the five year old stepped out and started walking down the stairs. He listened quietly and could hear voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying. _

_As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see his mom standing in the middle of the room. He ducked back abit, afraid that his mom would see him out of bed. When she didn't see him, Jackson decided to just watch her very carefully. What he saw next made him let out a gasp. Santa Claus! Santa Claus was standing there, looking at his mom. He tried to hear what they were saying, but they were whispering. Jackson watched with wide eyes as he saw his mom slowly look up and smile. Right above them in the doorway, mistletoe was hanging above. Horror struck the poor boy as he watched Santa walk up and kiss his mom! On the mouth! After he had kissed her, Jackson waiting, thinking that his mom would hit Santa. When she started tickling him instead, Jackson ran back upstairs. He silently vowed he would never sneak downstairs on Christmas ever again! _

**_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
>Underneath his beard so snowy white<br>Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If Daddy had only seen<br>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_**

* * *

><p>Once the little boy finished his tale, Gracie started laughing, and Hoagie snorted. Natalie looked concerned. She place a hand on the small boy's shoulder and said, "Jackson… I think you were dreaming or something… Mama would never kiss someone other than Daddy, especially Santa Claus."<p>

"What, you don't believe me!" Jackson asked, doubtfully.

"It's not that we don't believe you… it's just-"

"It's just stoopid! Santa Claus doesn't kiss moms." Grace said, as she cut off Natalie. Tears started to shine in Jackson's eyes.

"Jackson, maybe you were just dreamin' like Natalie said." Hoagie calmly explained to him.

"No! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus, and I'm gonna tell Dad!" Jackson declared. He ran off into his room to get dressed.

"What do you think would happen if Mama really had kissed Santa Claus?" Natalie asked Hoagie.

"Numbuh Twenty-Five don't know, but think about how funny it would have been if Daddy had seen Mama kissing Santa Claus." Hoagie said with a smirk. The three kids left in the room all started laughing.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Uno's, Beatles', and Gilligan's all gathered together for Christmas dinner. Even with the excitement of the holiday, Abigail noticed her youngest son attitude. He wasn't as perky as he usually was, and she quickly became alarmed. She had quietly spoke to her husband and asked him to talk to the small boy for her. Hoagie simply agreed, since he knew she was very busy.<p>

When the pilot went to look for his son, he checked everywhere. He looked outside and saw all the kids playing in the snow, but Jackson wasn't one of them. He looked up and down the halls, and even upstairs, but he couldn't find him. Hoagie was starting to get worried, when he finally found Jackson sitting in front of the Christmas tree. He was holding his new toy plane, but wasn't playing with it. Hoagie approached him, and sat across from Jackson. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Just thinkin'…" Jackson said, hesitantly.

"About what?" Hoagie asked as he took the toy from his son's hands. He made airplane noises and flew the toy around Jackson's head. The boy giggled.

"Well, I… Daddy last night I saw Mama and Santa Claus…" Jackson confessed as he wrung his fingers together in his lap. Hoagie stopped the plane noises and blushed, which went unnoticed by the five year old.

"W-what did you see?" The older man stuttered.

"Mama and Santa… He kissed her." Jackson said. He looked up at his Dad with a confused look.

* * *

><p><em>Hoagie was busy planning a surprise for his wife, as she tucked their kids into bed. He was silently hanging a single piece of mistletoe. Once he was satisfied with his work, he walked upstairs to tell his children goodnight. When all four kids were asleep in bed, he and Abby walked down stairs. They were going to place their presents to the kids under the tree before Santa Claus came.<em>

_"Hey baby, will you help Abby place these presents under the tree?" Abigail asked him. _

_"Sure, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick." He told her._

_After about five minutes passed, Abby became a bit suspicious. It was taking her husband longer to go to the bathroom than it usually did. Once she set the last present in place, Abby stood up and admired the tree. She took note of all the ornaments she and Hoagie had collected over the years. _

_"Hey Abs?" Hoagie called out behind her._

_"Hmm?" She hummed as she turned around to face him. When she realized what her crazy husband had been up too, she smiled. _

_"Hoagie Gilligan, what are you doing?" Abby demanded. He was dressed in a red suit, and a hat to match._

_"I'm not Hoagie, I'm Santa, and I've come to grant you a special Christmas wish." Hoagie said. _

_"Oh really? Well you better make sure the kids don't see you…" Abby told him. "We don't want them to think Santa is hittin' on their mom."_

_"Aw come on, they're probably asleep by now." Hoagie assured her. "Come closer." Abby did as she was told (for once, thought Hoagie) and she stepped towards him. _

_"So what do I get, Santa?" Abby asked him._

_"Look up." Hoagie told her quietly. Abby glanced up and notice the mistletoe hanging above her head…how did she not see it before? Abby smiled slowly, as her husband walked up and place a hand on her cheek. The both tilted their heads, and shut the eyes, and within seconds their lips met. Abby placed her hands on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. As they broke apart for air, Abby whispered, "Merry Christmas Baby." against his lips. _

"_So what do I get for my present?" Hoagie whispered back. _

"_Oh, Abby'll show ya…" Abby said with a smirk, as she started tickling her husband._

* * *

><p>After Hoagie had a chance to remember what Abby had said to him about one of the kids seeing him dressed up as Santa, he cursed himself. He couldn't tell his son that he had dressed up like Santa Claus. It would ruin his childhood if he thought Santa wasn't real, when he actually was. And Hoagie definitely couldn't let Abby find out that Jackson had seen them kissing, or else she'd tell him "I told ya so…" and would probably smack him a few good times.<p>

"Daddy?" Jackson called to his dad.

"Oh yeah. I already knew about that." Hoagie told the boy.

"You did?" Jackson asked, very surprised.

"Yep. Uh, you see, Santa didn't really kiss your mom on the mouth. He really kissed her on the cheek and it just looked like her mouth." Hoagie lied, lamely. Jackson believed him. Maybe his glasses had a smudge on them last night, and he couldn't see clearly.

"Well why did he kiss her on the cheek?" Jackson asked. Now he was just confused.

"Have you ever wondered why your mom was so pretty?" Jackson nodded. "Well Santa's kisses make people pretty, and that's what your Mom asks for every year."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…" the gullible five year old mused.

"See. Now don't tell your Mom I told you, okay? It's supposed to be a secret. And you can't tell your brother or sisters." Hoagie warned the boy.

"Alright, Daddy." Jackson smiled.

"Good. Now let's go eat some Christmas dinner!" Both the son and father smiled.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was put away, and all the other families had gone home, Abby and Hoagie snuggled down on the couch with the kids. Hoagie had his arms wrapped around his wife, and they silently watched the sleeping children under the glow of the fireplace.<p>

"This was a great Christmas." He whispered to his exhausted wife.

"It was." She agreed. "Hey, you never told Abby what was wrong with Jackson."

"Oh, he was just upset that some of the paint on his new airplane chipped off. I told him I'd repaint it for him." Hoagie tried to say smoothly.

Without skipping a beat, Abby said, "He saw you dressed up like Santa last night, didn't he?"

"Yep…"

"And he saw "Santa" kiss me?"

"Yep…" Abby took her hand and flicked her husband in the head. "Ouch… was that really necessary?"

"Yes. I told ya one of them would see." She told him sternly. Hoagie chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Abs… Merry Christmas, dear." Hoagie told her with a grin. She let out a small sigh.

"Merry Christmas." And then she kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Merry Christmas Everyone! Yep, I have returned with another AbbyHoagie fanfic. I love this song, especially when younger Michael Jackson sings it. It's just so cute, and I we all know Hoagie would totally do this in real life... :3**

**Okay, so there are a few things I would like to point out. One thing I hinted at in this story is the existence of Santa Claus. In the series, he was real and in my little world, Sector V still has their memories. So they know for fact that he's real. Oh, and there's another thing. I have a story that I've been working on for quite some time now, that explains why they still have their memories and who all their kids are. I also hinted that the kids are part of the Kids Next Door. I still have no idea when the story will be finished, but I want to get all the chapters atleast planned fully before I begin to post... so you can all look forward to that next year. (And as a hint, the main pairing is 1/362, so if you like that pairing you'll love this story...hopefully)**

**Well that's it for now. I hope you all have a Wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
